Ángel de mi guarda
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: La vida desde el punto de vista de Takeru. AU. Oneshot.


Ángel de mi guarda... dulce compañía...

Fanfictions 

* * *

Mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi... en la actualidad soy escritor... he publicado algunos libros sobre el éxito en el área empresarial... tengo experiencia en eso pero no quisiera jamás volver a esa área... es muy absorbente y hay cosas más importantes como disfrutar de la vida... eso lo advierto claramente en cada parte de las obras... también dejé volar mucho mi imaginación y publiqué con éxito historias de suspenso y drama.... 

Desde que tengo memoria me hablaron de los ángeles... esos seres celestiales alados que siempre nos están cuidando y guiando hacia el camino del bien... vuelan a grandes velocidades hasta donde el peligro nos acecha y nos protegen para regresar bien... también nos calman en nuestros momentos de angustia... de pequeño creía mucho en los ángeles.... 

La primera oración que aprendí acerca de ellos la rezaba antes de dormir, salir a algún sitio o bien cuando me sentía con miedo: 

Ángel de la guarda, dulce compañía...   
No me desampares ni de noche ni de día...  
No me dejes solo porque me perdería... 

La decía con tanto fervor e ilusión... 

Al que si le costaba un poco decir esa oración era a mi hermano Yamato... tenía una actitud de chico rebelde desde que mis padres se separaron cuando éramos pequeños.... desde entonces teníamos apellidos diferentes.. él se quedó con el de mi padre Ishida... 

Yamato... mi hermano mayor.. lo veía de vez en cuando... en visitas pasajeras... él vivía en Odaiba y yo me había quedado en Hikari Gaoka... lo extrañaba mucho... por no tener con quien conversar me volví muy introvertido... mi madre aprovechó un campamento que tendría Yamato para enviarme junto a él y así pasar más tiempo juntos... ya habían hablado con el profesor y todo estaba arreglado.... nadie imaginaba que desde entonces la vida de mi familia cambiaría abruptamente

Y ahí me encontraba en el autobús escolar... un chiquillo de 8 años junto a un montón de muchachos todos desde 10 a 12 años... me sentí extraño entre ellos... mi hermano tenía una expresión muy pasiva pero a la vez temblorosa.... apenas me presentó a un chico de cabello algo alborotado con unos googles: Taichi Yagami.... estuve a punto de conocer a otros más pero Yamato me sentó inmediatamente y como nunca antes me abrazó con algo de fuerza... entonces lo escuché rezar débilmente... Ángel de la guarda....

Al finalizar su oración el autobús tuvo un movimiento demasiado brusco... Yamato se aferró más a mí... dimos muchas vueltas en la carretera antes de caer por un barranco... mi hermano y yo salimos violentamente por una de las ventanas pero él me protegió... sentí que algo dentro de mí se desgarraba... lo miré por unos instantes y me sonrió suavemente... empecé a ver todo oscuro... 

Después escuchaba unas voces llamándome insistentemente... sentí que era transportado en algo... apenas abrí los ojos observé a mi padre desesperado y a mi madre llorosa.... no podía hablar... algo en la garganta me lo impedía

Esos días en la clínica corrieron muy lentamente... seguía entre dormido y despierto... me dolía terriblemente los brazos y las costillas y me inyectaban sedantes... estaba con sueros y un montón de cables.... Por lo que medio escuchaba el doctor dijo que era cuestión de solo días para darme de alta.. me enteré que mi abuelo había llegado desde Francia... me alegré bastante pues tenía tiempo sin verlo pero ansiaba oír algo acerca de mi héroe..... pobre!!! seguramente tendría que estar más tiempo que yo en la clínica porque recibió mucho más daño

Al llegar al fin a casa me percaté que el ambiente era muy desolador... creía firmemente que mi hermano seguía en la clínica... me molestó que no me permitieran verlo... después de todo le debía la vida

Mi abuelo me habló muy suavemente... al principio no le entendí nada en lo absoluto... en la conversación se metieron mis padres... después de un largo palabrerío me informaron que el ángel de Yamato se lo había llevado al cielo al día siguiente del accidente... quedé paralizado... eso no era cierto.... Escuché como Yamato le había rezado!!! No tenía porqué haberse ido con él!!! No era cierto!!! No es verdad!!!

Ese día me llevaron a la tumba de mi hermano... allí encontré a Taichi y a un grupo más de chicos conocidos sólo de vista porque Yamato no terminó de presentármelos... todos habían recibido serios daños... una chica de cabellera larga estaba en una silla de ruedas... otra de melena corta tenía el brazo enyesado.... uno muy alto, de lentes y delgado, andaba con muletas... Taichi, el único que conocí, tenía toda la cara golpeada, unas heridas profundas en los brazos y se cogía disimuladamente las costillas.... y el último presente... el menor de todos pero para mí aún mayor... tenía un corte profundo en la cabeza y vendado el brazo izquierdo

Taichi me saludó débilmente.... casi resignado a la pérdida... sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.... apenas pude presentarme ante los demás como su hermano menor.... dijeron que lo sospechaban por los rasgos inconfundibles... ojos azules y cabellera rubia heredados de mi madre... 

Esa vez lloré hasta que no me quedaron lágrimas... recordé todo lo que había pasado en el autobús... y me inundó una ira tremenda... en la noche no le recé a mi ángel.... estaba furioso... sentí un recelo terrible al acostarme pero más grande era mi rabia.... quizás los ángeles no existían.... Era una estupidez creer en los ángeles

Al pasar los años mi enojo no desapareció... sentía un vacío en mi vida que sólo llenaba metiéndome a los estudios y practicando un deporte que me apasionó: el baloncesto!!! mis compañeros me detestaban por lo sutilmente agresivo que era para adueñarme del juego... no me salía de las reglas pero una vez que tenía el balón en mis manos nadie lograba detenerme hasta que encestara... 

No tenía amigos.... el único grupo que siempre me llamaba era el del autobús... para cada cumpleaños, cada reunión... recibía una llamada o carta... pero no asistía... todos ellos me recordaban a mi hermano y seguro que yo también se los recordaba y por eso me querían presente

Empecé a ser obsesionado por la perfección... mis tareas, mis entrenamientos y hasta busqué amigos perfectos... obvio que no los conseguía... a mi madre se le ocurrió trasladarse a Odaiba para que esté más cerca de mi padre y él no caiga en estados depresivos.. se sentía terriblemente mal viviendo sólo y se enfascó más en sacar adelante su empresa televisiva

Mi primer día en la escuela no fue nada del otro mundo... por cosas de trabajo mi madre no me pudo acompañar... vivíamos en un departamento en el tercer piso... al llegar al ascensor me encontré con una chica mayor que mí (16 años) y un chico menor que mí (13 años).... apenas los miré y me dirigí al colegio... 

El profesor me presentó a la clase... nada fuera de lo normal... me senté junto a una chica que... me perturbó... sí... me perturbó y demasiado.... me sentí nervioso y no pude hablar... sentí la mirada furiosa de otro muchacho de cabellos totalmente alborotados

En clases de Matemáticas me sentí muy tensionado... no podía resolver el desgraciado problema y me fastidiaba... ¿Por qué rayos no podía con ese estúpido problema? Siempre fui bueno con los números... bueno, desde que me enfasqué en los estudios... borré molesto la respuesta que no me convencía... de la presión que provoqué el borrador saltó de mis manos hasta tocar el brazo de mi compañera... ella me lo devolvió sonriendo dulcemente... apenas titubié agradeciéndole... respiré profundo y encontré el error... al traspasar al lado izquierdo a equis el signo también cambia... en qué pequeña tontería vine a fallar...

* * *

Los minutos pasaban lentos antes de clases... cuando llegaba al curso seguía mudo ante mi compañera de banca y entonces las horas se volvían veloces... 

La miraba silenciosamente... 

Preciosa!!! Simplemente preciosa!!!... 

Admiraba a una desconocida porque era muy cobarde para preguntarle su nombre y decirle que me gustaba... pero vaya que se le pegaba ese tipo de cabellos alborotados y me miraba como si fuera el peor enemigo de toda su vida... sabía, para mi alivio, que no eran novios pero él la pretendía desde hace muchos años... 

No me preocupé... si ella lo quería lo hubiese aceptado hace tiempo

Los profesores se percataron de mis logros por las materias y en los deportes... competía fuertemente contra un joven de mi edad que cursaba en otro paralelo: Ken Ichijouji!!! Era una pelea limpia... y vaya que era bueno!!! Pero sentí que lo superaba

Un sábado por la tarde sonó mi celular mientras estaba absorto en un libro por lo que no contestaba... mi madre tomó la llamada y la escuché afirmar por algo... Me informó que me habían invitado a una quinceañera y ya que no me tomé la molestia de contestar tendría que ir!!! Y era de parte de Taichi Yagami... me lo merecía!!! no contesté a mi madre... tenía pensado en ir un par de horas a lo mucho y luego irme como sea... 

Obvio que Natsuko Takaishi me conocía más que nadie en el mundo y me interrogó sobre diversos temas... que he dejado a un lado mis creencias de pequeño... Sólo le dije que había crecido y nada más.... me reclamó que nunca más fui a la tumba de mi hermano... simplemente no respondí

Había llegado con 1 hora de anticipación a la casa de Taichi... llevaba como regalo unos pendientes escogidos por mi madre... aún seguía con la idea de quedarme un par de horas... para cuando lleguen los demás ya habrá pasado mi tiempo!!! Mientras menos los vea mucho mejor!!!

Abrió la puerta muy sonriente... muy hermosa!!! Era mi compañera de banca!!! me saludó tan dulcemente!!! No podía quedarme callado y le devolví el saludo proponiéndole matrimonio al instante... fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.... Ella rió divertida y no me contestó pero me invitó a pasar... me comentó lo feliz que se sentía al verme en su fiesta... ella era la festejada!!! 

Nervioso le entregué el presente... me agradeció y se retiró para terminar de alistarse... empezaron a llegar los invitados pero no los tomé en cuenta... esperaba ansioso a que bajara... apenas me divertí viendo la ira incontenible del - pelo alborotado- ... y se irritó más aún cuando Taichi me trataba de lo mejor.... el - grupo del autobús- estaba complacido al verme... 

En la fiesta me enteré que mi compañera es la hermana menor de Taichi... su nombre: Hikari... y como si fuera convocada apareció en el instante... la veía más preciosa... y llevaba los pendientes que le había obsequiado!!! Por lo visto no se aguantó la curiosidad y abrió al momento mi regalo... me brindó el honor de ser su caballero y acompañante de toda la noche a disgusto de - pelo alborotado- 

Esa noche aprendí el nombre de muchas personas... su pretendiente Daisuke Motomiya... Sora Takenouchi recuperada totalmente de su brazo... Joe Kido andaba ya sin muletas... Koushiro Izzumi no tenía la venda en su brazo izquierdo y apenas se notaba la cicatriz en su cabeza... sé que a estas alturas ya estaban sin sus vendajes y yesos pero era así como los recordaba.... la única que seguía igual era Mimí Tachikawa en su silla de ruedas pero me comentó que pronto le harían una operación para volver a caminar.... la tecnología ha avanzado mucho... lastima que no haya cura contra la muerte

Hablé mucho con Hikari mientras bailábamos música lenta... ella sabía de mi existencia aunque no imaginaba que era el mismo chico que se sentaba a su lado... le extrañaba que yo evitara ver al grupo... le confesé lo mal que me sentía... un alivio a mi alma llegó... me contó que estuvo a punto de ir al campamento ese día pero se resfrió... un escalofrío recorrió mi médula.... la abracé con cierta fuerza.... la misma con la que Yamato me había abrazado hace 7 años atrás

Desde esa mágica noche Hikari y yo nos volvimos más amigos... tal vez era absurdo pero no encontré a persona más perfecta que ella... desde su sonrisa suave al saludarme hasta la forma en que cogía el lápiz para escribir... tenía en la memoria cada rasgo de sus facciones

Me alentaba en los partidos de baloncesto que tenía aunque me pedía que trabajara más en equipo... simplemente no podía... parece que me comprendió pero siguió intentándolo

Estudiábamos juntos las materias... un domingo entre ecuaciones trigonométricas y problemas de Baldor le pedí una cita... aceptó no sé si en agradecimiento por ayudarla con los números... para no hacerla muy íntima iríamos después de terminar la tarea a pasear... me sentía nervioso

Al terminar con los deberes Hikari recogió sus cuadernos y los colocó todos en un estante en la sala.... me dijo que la esperara un momento y se dirigió a otra sala... miré todo lo que me rodeaba como si fuera la primera vez que pisara aquel departamento

* * *

- Vaya, vaya... así que saldrán a dar un paseo- recalcó Taichi riendo picaronamente

- Es para despejarnos de la tensión con los números- se justificó inmediatamente Hikari arreglándose en el espejo

- Sí, como no!!! Hikari has logrado que Takeru nos visite más.... Nunca respondió nuestras invitaciones y desde que se enteró que eras mi hermana no se ha despegado de ti- 

- Déjalo en paz- adviritió la joven colocándose un suave tono de lapiz labial

- Me parece que te arreglas demasiado!!! Ni siquiera en las raras ocasiones que salías con Daisuke te esmerabas tanto- 

- Es totalmente diferente!!!- ambos hermanos se quedan mirando unos instantes

* * *

Escuché una carcajada de Taichi en la otra habitación... Hikari salió entre molesta y sonrojada... ignoro lo que le habría pasado... seguro que su hermano la molestó con algo... no tuve tiempo de darle importancia.... mi mente se bloqueó cuando al salir del departamento se aferra a mi brazo....

Caminamos por el malecón cerca del mar... se sintió algo extraña como si la soledad la invadiera.... no entendí bien su estado pero tenía un aire de tristeza... dejé a un lado mis temores y le pasé mi brazo por la espalda haciendo que se recueste en mi pecho... seguimos caminando y la noté menos tensa

Llegamos a una heladería... ingresamos un momento y pedimos un par de conos para llevar.... para ir a su casa íbamos por una ruta más larga pasando por el parque... no había prisa en llegar por lo que nos paramos cerca de los árboles y hablamos de temas diversos mientras los helados desaparecían lentamente

Me pareció que el tiempo se detuvo cuando nos miramos sin hablar... me intimidaban sus ojos por lo que fui el primero en bajar la mirada... sonrió divertida con lo que había conseguido no sé si intencionalmente... creí que se había dado cuenta que me dominaba una emoción enorme al tenerla tan cerca... el silencio continuaba... no soportaba estar ya en esa situación... me placía besarla en ese mismo instante aunque no tenía experiencia en como hacerlo

Lentamente y temeroso por una negativa me acerqué más a ella.... para mi sorpresa y alivio posó sus manos sobre mi pecho no para alejarme sino para asegurarse que no daré marcha atrás.... sintió mi fuerte latir porque sonrió complacida

La distancia entre nosotros era cada vez más corta.... primero rocé sus labios... luego los toqué algo más confiado para después besarla.... tardó unos segundos en corresponderme... sentí mis manos helarse al momento que la rodeaba con mis brazos... me olvidé del mundo disfrutando de su ternura

Mientras más tiempo permanecíamos besándonos más aprendíamos como hacerlo mejor.... la dejé sin aliento, de eso estaba totalmente seguro al instante en que respiraba profundamente para recuperar el aire que esta preciosa me había quitado.... también la dejé con una sonrisa diferente a todas las que le había visto... nada parecida a la que utiliza para saludar, agradecer, despedirse.... era una mezcla de complacencia y nerviosismo

Reaccioné del encanto que me había producido y me percaté que aún la tenía abrazada y que ella temblaba ligeramente... en la siguiente hora volví a probar muchas veces sus labios, a dejarla sin aire y a tratar de recuperar mi aliento

Sin palabras comenzó esa relación... con ella encontré la paz en mi alma e incluso creí que mi reclamo hacia la vida había sido saldado con su divina llegada.... Al dejarla en la puerta de su casa me despedí besándola suavemente... para mi extraña suerte nos pescó Taichi.... pensé que se asombraría o me reclamaría pero parecía que se lo imaginaba... ¿Acaso se me notaba claramente lo enloquecido que me tenía su hermana?

Taichi se despidió indiferente... al ver a mi enamorada la noté ligeramente sonrojada... la besé por última vez en ese día antes de retirarme... Agradecía en mi interior a mi madre por haber cogido el celular en esa ocasión!!!

El colegio pasó sin mayor inconvenientes... El destino escolar se puso a mi favor al mandarnos trabajos en parejas... en el curso creo que hasta los profesores sabían de nuestro romance pero como no bajamos de calificaciones nadie decía nada... Las amigas de Hikari murmuraban y reían suavemente haciendo sonrojar a mi chica... quien sabe qué le estarían diciendo

* * *

- Esta vez si que te pasaste!!! No aceptabas a Daisuke porque sabías que encontrarías algo realmente excelente- 

- Sí!!! con esos ojos azules y su rubia cabellera... excelente estudiante y deportista... y lo principal sólo tiene ojos para ti!!! Te has sacado la lotería!!!- 

- Chicas, ni se imaginan la clase de besos que recibe Hikari!!! Los pesqué el otro día en el malecón pero no hice nada por no interrumpirlos... Si siguen así podían morir asfixiados- 

- Ah! No digas nada que si uno se asfixia el otro le da respiración boca a boca- ... eran un grupo de alrededor de 3 chicas 

- Por favor!!! Ya no molesten más- pedía Hikari con las mejillas ardiéndole mientras sus amigas reían divertidas

* * *

Ese año me pareció el mejor de mi vida... a pesar de que Daisuke un día en la cafetería del colegio me armó tremendo escándalo por haberle quitado al amor de su vida... manejé la situación de una manera indiferente... le dije que Hikari nunca había sido su novia y por eso no él tenía derecho a reclamarme nada... 

Dejando eso a un lado todo lo demás fue divinamente inigualable.. Terminé la secundaria junto a mi amada... claro que tuvimos pequeñas peleas y grandes reconciliaciones... pero había algo que aún no cambiaba: mi obsesión por la perfección!!! 

El paso por mis estudios superiores no me afectaban en lo absoluto, estaba acostumbrado a trabajar bajo presión e incluso me conseguí un trabajo como Asistente del Departamento de Contabilidad de una empresa de importaciones y exportaciones, mi facilidad con los números impresionó a mis superiores y me encargaban cada vez más responsabilidades y en vez de molestarme me sentí halagado porque eso significaba que me prestaban atención... 

Incluso me di tiempo para ayudar a Hikari con sus trabajos y salir con ella de una manera normal.... Tenía la mente ocupada todo el tiempo... no cabía nada más en mi vida... todo perfectamente organizado

El año de nuestras respectivas graduaciones me sentí realmente un triunfador!!! Aparte de que me ascendieron 4 veces en todo el tiempo que laboraba en la empresa.... Me sentí un ser excepcional!!! Aún conservaba a mi primera enamorada... estaba perfectamente en mi primer empleo!!! Nada en la vida podría derrumbarme!!! Y lo sentí más aún cuando Hikari aceptó casarse conmigo

Despertar junto a ella todos los días me fortalecía para cumplir con una agenda pesada en la empresa... cada vez más responsabilidades, cada vez mejores cargos.... 

Lo admito, no sé qué rayos pasó por mi cabeza al dejar a un lado a la joven que me enloquecía con solo mirarme por un montón de papeleo y entrevistas con viejos inversionistas tacaños y exigentes... quizás fue que me daba el gusto de que ninguno de esos hombres de mundo me decía que no porque más exigente era yo

Y no me daba cuenta que no era el hombre de acero... el cansancio de tantos años empezó a llenarme... y el tiempo se me fue acortando cada vez más... apenas merendaba en casa y eso que rara vez almorzaba junto a mi esposa... no tenía tiempo para desayunar... 

Este esfuerzo me valió la vicepresidencia... pero el cargo era nada comparado al placer de un abrazo de mi esposa que hace tiempo no recibía... Dios!!! Tuvo que soportar mucho!!! Demasiado!!! 

Mi empeño en superarme aún más ella lo había tomado como indiferencia hacia su persona.... Y lo peor de todo es que no me daba cuenta el daño que le hacía!!!

Reuniones... éxito... felicitaciones... envidia... de todo me había enfrentado en la empresa y nada de lo que dijeran o hicieran me afectaba... Me sentí invulnerable al mundo... económicamente no me podía quejar

Muy tarde en la noche iba en dirección hacia mi casa en un auto negro último modelo... sin querer mentalmente reviví a mi hermano... ese fatal día... hasta pude sentir su abrazo... me molestó ese recuerdo y llegué con ese ánimo... ingresé al departamento y me encontré con Hikari... no sonreía... me miró triste y resignada... por primera vez en muchos años sentí miedo

- Creo que quiero separarme de ti- dijo claramente y de golpe... me enteré que no soportaba la soledad que sentía... mi falta de interés en su persona... mi obsesión por el trabajo.... la indiferencia!!! Y tenía razón... Quedé paralizado sin poder contestarle... Suspiró profundamente antes de salir del departamento con sus cosas!!! 

Mi mente quedó bloqueada por unos minutos.... retrocedí mentalmente mis actividades.... Si ese desgraciado no se hubiese tardado tanto con su discurso habría salido antes... Si hubiese llegado más temprano la hallaba haciendo sus maletas!!! Lo hubiese evitado

Si se hubiese pinchacho un neumático del auto que nos llevaba al campamento mi hermano y yo no llegábamos!!! Si no me hubiese abrazado para protegerme él estaría vivo!!! Era como si me hubiese vuelto a enterar demasiado tarde de la muerte de mi hermano

Una ira incontrolable se apoderó de mí y empecé a tirar todo lo que se me cruzaba en el camino: floreros, teléfono, sillas, libros, mesas, botellas... 

Ah!!! 

Los platos!!! 

Eso los agarré y empecé a estrellar contra la pared... 

Las malditas cucharas no se rompieron... mi ira aumentó!!! 

Agarré tres copas y las vi hechas en mil pedazos en cuestión de segundos... golpeé histéricamente la pared... todo el odio que creí que había desaparecido despertó en ese momento!!! No podía aceptarlo... Perdí lo más valioso que tenía!!! 

Me calmé por un solo instante... El agua de los floreros estaba esparcida por todo el piso... Debo contratar a alguien para que limpie esto o Hikari se molestará!!!

.... No... 

Ella ya no está!!! 

Lancé más irritado otro vaso con tan mala suerte que los fragmentos de vidrio se me regresaron... aunque pude protegerme a tiempo... 

Protección!!! 

Yamato no pudo protegerme en esta ocasión de la muerte de mi vida matrimonial... ¿En qué desastre me había vuelto?... Sentí que la sangre salía de unas heridas de ambos brazos... comencé a temblar nervioso

- Takeru... por favor tranquilízate- escuché claramente en la habitación... era una voz masculina

- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?- contesté furioso - Era lo único valioso que tenía en mi existir y la descuidé!!!- 

- Ten esperanza!!! Aún tienes una oportunidad!!! Cree en mí...- 

- ¿Y quién se supone que eres?- mi voz se quebraba lentamente

- Antes creías en mí!!! No supiste comprender el destino de tu hermano y me odiaste por ello- 

* * *

- ¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?- 

- Por supuesto- razonó Hikari mentalmente mientras conducía - No soporto más su actitud- 

- Takeru tiene un serio problema... le teme a la soledad- 

- A mí tampoco me gusta la soledad... Por eso lo abandoné- 

- ¿Y a dónde irás?- 

- Llamaré a mi hermano... después pensaré en algo- Hikari tomó el celular y comenzó a marcar los dígitos de la casa de su cuñada Sora quien contestó el teléfono

- Moshi moshi- expresó Takenouchi de Yagami dulcemente... Hikari estuvo a punto de responder pero un pensamiento la detuvo

- Takeru te necesita.... hoy más que nunca!!!- La joven miró a su lado y se percató que una mujer con 8 alas y el rostro totalmente cubierto la había estado acompañando y se comunicaban mentalmente... Apenas podía observarse su rubia y larga melena... Hikari cerró inmediatamente la llamada y dió marcha atrás

* * *

- .... no me dejes solo que me perdería- finalicé algo dificultoso... no sentía nada en lo absoluto... como si estuviese flotando en el aire

- Tu resentimiento ha desaparecido ahora... tienes una nueva oportunidad... puedes comenzar a ser completamente feliz- 

Sentí que alguien me acompañaba... un ser con ocho alas cuyo rostro estaba totalmente cubierto por un casco... de rubia cabellera igual que yo pero larga.... sumamente larga... estaba sentado frente a mí... sentía su mirada a pesar de que no podía ver sus ojos... Esa presencia desapareció en el instante en que escuché el cerrojo de la puerta

Hikari ingresó y quedó asombrada ante el espectáculo: todo destrozado... agua en el piso... y yo sentado en el extremo de la mesa frente a otra silla como si nada hubiese pasado... 

Sin palabras se acercó y me rodeó el cuello con sus delicados brazos... me sentí nervioso... una sensación de paz al tenerla nuevamente... quise abrazarla pero la mancharía de sangre... quise hablarle pero sólo atiné a tartamudear

- Lo lamento... - me dijo suavemente aún recostada en mi pecho escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello.. Ahora sí me sentí más miserable de lo que pude haber estado en toda mi existencia!!!

- Hikari... No lo digas... Fui yo quien falló... he estado mal toda mi vida y esto acaba ahora- ni terminé de decirlo y llamé a la empresa e informé al presidente que renunciaba... sin dejarle tiempo a contestar cerré la línea y abracé a mi esposa... 

Hikari me besó dulcemente... sentí nervios... como si fuera la primera vez que nos besábamos... Apenas se separó de mí me levantó y sin decir nada ni pedir explicaciones me desinfectó y vendó los brazos... luego me acompañó hasta nuestro dormitorio e insistió en que me durmiera pues ya era tarde... apenas cerré los ojos sentí sus labios sobre mí... el sueño me venció fácilmente

Al día siguiente me desperté sobresaltado y si no fuese por las vendas en los brazos juraría que todo fue una cruel pesadilla... estuve a punto de levantarme cuando Hikari apareció en la habitación sonriente como siempre!!! Se acercó y me besó suavemente en los labios dándome los buenos días... me sentí extraño... como si aún me faltara algo que hacer y como un rayo vino a mi mente... más relajado le contesté el saludo a mi preciosa mujer... tomamos una ducha para comenzar una nueva vida

Al bajar la casa estaba totalmente ordenada... claro que faltaban floreros, vasos, platos y otras cositas... ya tendría tiempo de rectificar mi error... Después de desayunar le informé a mi esposa que tenía una visita que hacer... le pedí que si deseaba me acompañara

Antes del medio día estuvimos frente a la tumba de mi hermano.... Aunque parezca loco le presenté a mi esposa y le conté las obsesiones que tuve... le agradecí por salvarme la vida y permitirme conocer al divino ser que tenía recostada en mi pecho... hablé muchas cosas

* * *

- Lo logramos!!! Takeru recuperó su felicidad!!!- comentó Holy Angemon volando sutilmente por el cielo

- Y Hikari entendió que no podía separarse de él... Por un momento temí no poder convencerla- recalcó Angewomon 

- ¿Crees que hubiese sido especial si ellos nos conocieran? ¿Si hubiésemos pasado las aventuras que Genai dijo que pudieron suceder?- 

- Es posible!!! Pero no me gustaría que se arriesgaran quien sabe a que peligros... por suerte sellamos definitivamente a los Dark Masters y compañía antes de que ocurra la catástrofe- 

Desde abajo Agumon y Piyomon los observaban alegremente

- Al fin evolucionó... sí que se demoró en pasar la etapa bebé- 

- Sí, lo que sucede es que algo debió pasar con su compañero humano... pero ahora parece que todo está bien- 

- Así es.. Aunque se me va a hacer raro no ver a Angewomon con Poyomon en brazos por todos lados- ambos seres rieron alegremente y dejaron a los celestiales alados jugueteando en el cielo

* * *

Y para finalizar creía que ahora si era totalmente feliz... nada podría superar todo esto... comencé a escribir novelas... libros.. instalé mi oficina en una habitación de mi nueva casa y mi esposa estaba cada día más cariñosa... claro que le correspondía en reemplazo a tiempos anteriores... 

A mis 28 años todo estaba genial... 

Mi preciosa Hikari vino un día sutilmente mientras terminaba de acomodar unos libros... me rodeó el cuello y me besaba suavemente... estaba fascinado con el trato más especial que de costumbre... entre besos me confesó que estaba embarazada... y desde aquel día he descubierto la magia de la formación de la vida con antojos de media noche, extrema sensibilidad y buscando sobre todo que la consienta....

Nuestro hermoso bebé nació sin complicaciones.... estábamos tan felices... y la vida tenía mucho que enseñarme todavía!!! Pues nuestra pequeña es menor a su hermano mayor con sólo 11 meses de diferencia ^_^

A través de la muerte de mi hermano la vida me mostró el dolor de perder para siempre a alguien y por medio de mi esposa lo maravilloso que es ser parte de la formación de una nueva vida... Pero sobre todo supe que en el momento más adverso mi ángel guardián estuvo presente... como ahora comprendo que el de mi hermano lo acompañó en el final de sus días!!!

FIN

* * *

Notas: No puedo creer lo que escribí!!! Creo que es el pasar del tiempo... Este fiction es muy especial pues lo he terminado justo cuando cumplo veinte años!!!

Ah!!! Esta historia está en la clasificación de AU (Universo Alterno)

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com


End file.
